<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[kappa.png] by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788621">[kappa.png]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gen, Post-Canon, Texting, a pain to add color tags, rated for language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[20:31] Hammerlocke<br/>ASDLFJASLDFK</p><p>[20:40] hippity-hoppity<br/>is anyone in this chat okay?</p><p>[20:42] Hulbury<br/>no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan &amp; Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie &amp; Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[kappa.png]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>characters might be ooc because this fic is an embodiment of my mess. <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Category:Type_color_templates">bulbapedia</a> actually has hex codes for this shit. lemme know if format is hard to read, it's based off discord. this is testing the waters, so to speak.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Definitely Galar League</em>
</p><p>#conference-room-8<br/>
<span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span> has added <strong>hippity-hoppity</strong>, <strong>rosemarnie</strong>, <strong>glory</strong>, <strong>victory</strong>, <strong>get beat</strong>!</p><p>[19:38] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
alrgiht who the fUCK changed the names<br/>
i was fine w asseater cause thats hwat we do</p><p>[19:40] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
probably kabu b/c u mentioned adding the kids<br/>
need to keep this pg 13ish<br/>
or just not rated x considering there’s both u and piers</p><p>[19:41] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Dont loop me in with that wanker</p><p>[19:42] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
luv u 2 piers</p><p>[19:42] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Gross</p><p>[19:42] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
D:</p><p>[19:45] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
wat.</p><p>[19:46] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
don’t worry about it champ</p><p>[19:46] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
monkaS</p><p>[20:00] <span class="fire">Motostoke</span><br/>
Welcome to the group chat.<br/>
And yes, I changed the names, Raihan.</p><p>[20:02] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
cool cool<br/>
we ll let the kiddies have their innocence 4 now</p><p>[20:05] <span class="fire">Motostoke</span><br/>
For now?</p><p>[20:05] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
dw abt it</p><p>[20:10] <span class="fair">get beat</span><br/>
“Kiddies”? I’m sixteen</p><p>[20:12] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
pshh thats baby age</p><p>[20:13] <span class="fire">Motostoke</span><br/>
What were you doing at 16 that was age-appropriate, Raihan?</p><p>[20:14] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Throwing tantrums</p><p>[20:14] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
stfu piers<br/>
i c wat u mean now kabu</p><p>[20:19] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Right, mr youngest gym leader</p><p>[20:19] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
once again<br/>
sht the fuck up piers<br/>
no one asked dor ur commentayr </p><p>[20:20] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
u cant make me</p><p>[20:25] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
i know wehre u live n i will come beat ur skinny ass</p><p>[20:25] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Ive got more ass than u<br/>
u long-legged fuck</p><p>[20:26] <span class="gras">Turffield</span><br/>
There goes the chastity in this chat….</p><p>[20:26] <span class="teal">Leon</span><br/>
Chastity?</p><p>[20:26] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
No.</p><p>[20:26] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
leonn nooo</p><p>[20:27] <span class="teal">Leon</span><br/>
You mean chatsity!</p><p>[20:27] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
milo what did you do</p><p>[20:27] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
yeH milo<br/>
smh<br/>
it weas 3 daus wo a pun frim leo n<br/>
a new recoord<br/>
nd u haad to break it</p><p>[20:28] <span class="gras">Turffield</span><br/>
I’m sorry<br/>
But you and Piers tainted the chat first</p><p>[20:28] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
as much as i hate to admit it<br/>
he’s got a point</p><p>[20:29] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
fuk u<br/>
did leon just come in 2 say tat</p><p>[20:30] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Probably</p><p>[20:30] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
forget piers ima go beat up leon</p><p>[20:30] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Only way u r gonna get that ass</p><p>[20:30] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
for the last fuckin time<br/>
SHUT THE FUCK UP PIERS</p><p>[20:30] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
No.</p><p>[20:31] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
AS;DLFJASLDFK</p><p>[20:40] <span class="teal">hippity-hoppity</span><br/>
is anyone in this chat okay?</p><p>[20:42] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
no.</p><p>[20:45] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
sam<br/>
e</p><p>[20:47] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
and you’re what? 14? 15?<br/>
not judging<br/>
i had my existential crisis around that age too</p><p>[20:47] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
ayyy</p><p>[20:47] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
dw we all support the lot of you<br/>
despite what raihan and piers may lead you to believe</p><p>[20:48] <span class="teal">hippity-hoppity</span><br/>
thks nessa</p><p>[20:48] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
np</p><p>[20:59] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
OPE N TEH DOOR PIERS</p><p>[21:00] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
speaking of<br/>
here we have incident number who knows<br/>
@RotomBot log this please</p><p>[21:00] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Fuck is that u</p><p>[21:00] <span class="grey">RotomBot</span><br/>
Incident #317 of @Hammerlocke and @Spikemuth is currently being recorded!</p><p>[21:01] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
oh shit<br/>
317?<br/>
how do u get anytingd one</p><p>[21:01] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
IDK IS IT</p><p>[21:01] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
GET THE BLOODY FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE</p><p>[21:01] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
we don’t</p><p>[21:01] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
did you forget you gave me a key?</p><p>[21:02] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
it’s why we text the important stuff</p><p>[21:02] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
o</p><p>[21:02] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
YOU STOLE MINE THEN MADE A COPY YOU WANKER</p><p>[21:02] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
n u never changed the lock<br/>
&lt;3 u 2 piers</p><p>[21:02] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
GRSOJDOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS</p><p>[21:05] <span class="fair">get beat </span><br/>
Seriously, how are you functioning adults?</p><p>[20:06] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
the thing is, kid<br/>
they really aren’t<br/>
like i said before<br/>
no one is okay in this chat<br/>
idk how they’re still alive</p><p>[20:33] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
Wait, Piers, are you okay?</p><p>[20:45] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
Did Raihan actually murder you?</p><p>[20:45] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
strangled via inteleon leggs<br/>
rest in peac e<br/>
u were fun to battle emo bro</p><p>[20:46] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
those aren’t some bad legs tho<br/>
to be strangled by</p><p>[20:48] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
NESSA </p><p>[20:48] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
what<br/>
i can appreciate my mates’ legs if i wanna<br/>
he got them nice leggg</p><p>[20:48] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
tru dat</p><p>[20:50] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
…</p><p>[20:50] <span class="rock">Circhester</span><br/>
and i’m out again<br/>
i don’t know you people<br/>
goodbye</p><p>[20:50] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
see you, luv<br/>
wait if gordie’s circhester then what’s melony’s name</p><p>[20:51] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
Who else is “Ice Type Gym”?</p><p>[20:51] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
oh shit didn’t see that</p><p>[20:54] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
Is Piers still alive, though?<br/>
I’m kinda worried, ngl</p><p>[20:54] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>[21:10] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
I’m fine<br/>
Thanks Milo</p><p>[21:10] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
Just glad that you’re okay :)<br/>
I am curious as to what happened, though</p><p>[21:10] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
raihan broke into my house and started suffocating me<br/>
It was horrible.</p><p>[21:10] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
Sorry to hear that</p><p>[21:11] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
i didnt fuckin suffocaet u i was tickling u<br/>
wanker<br/>
dont slander my name</p><p>[21:11] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
u already do enough of that urself<br/>
Anyways go get me food</p><p>[21:11] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
get it urself fuckfac<br/>
e</p><p>[21:12] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
u were the one who bruised my tailbone<br/>
i want pizza</p><p>[21:18] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
Are you still at his place, Raihan?<br/>
I’d have thought that Piers would ahve kicked you out by now<br/>
have*</p><p>[21:18] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
ye<br/>
hes a baby n doesnt wanna move</p><p>[21:18] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
Alright<br/>
</p><p>[21:19] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
exCUSE me i have a bruised tailbone and it hurts when i stand up<br/>
</p><p>[21:19] <span class="gras">Truffield</span><br/>
Time for me to go, have a good night guys!</p><p>[21:19] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
And i am letting you stay out of teh goodness of my heart so appreciate it and get me a pizza<br/>
See u Milo</p><p>[21:19] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
u 2 milo</p><p>[21:19] <span class="dark">rosemarnie</span><br/>
what heart</p><p>[21:19] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
wat heart</p><p>[21:19] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Shut up<br/>
Wait raihan u added Marnie?<br/>
When.</p><p>[21:19] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
ayo marnie wat up<br/>
ye lol<br/>
scroll up bitch</p><p>[21:20] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Get me my fucking pizza whore</p><p>[21:20] <span class="rock">Circhester</span><br/>
that’s gay</p><p>[21:20] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
OW THAT HURT<br/>
I AMM YES GORIDE THANKS FOR NOTICING<br/>
ATOP FUCKING KICKING ME PEIRSSS</p><p>[21:22] <span class="rock">Circhester</span><br/>
why you texting when you’re in the same room btw</p><p>[21:22] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
words 2 hard rn<br/>
i got hawaiian bc ur a bully</p><p>[21:22] <span class="rock">Circhester</span><br/>
smh</p><p>[21:22] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
THATS GROSS</p><p>[21:22] <span class="dark">rosemarnie</span><br/>
can i have some</p><p>[21:22] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
sure drop by piers s in 5</p><p>[21:23] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Isn’t delivery usually 15mins<br/>
Wait where is my sweet Marnie who didn’t eat hawaiian pizza<br/>
WHY DID U CORRUPT HER RAIHA N</p><p>[21:23] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
bc u have shit taste<br/>
hawaiian is a perfect blend of savoury and sweet<br/>
u can have the biggest slice marns</p><p>[21:25] <span class="dark">rosemarnie</span><br/>
kthx uncle</p><p>[21:25] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
np kid</p><p>[21:25] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Aw that’s sweet<br/>
If you weren’t conspiring behind my back.</p><p>[21:25] <span class="dark">rosemarnie</span><br/>
but i like hawaiian<br/>
even before raihan ordered it while we were playing games til midnight</p><p>[21:27] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Raihan.</p><p>[21:27] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
thx kid<br/>
just wat i needed</p><p>[21:27] <span class="dark">rosemarnie</span><br/>
:*</p><p>[21:31] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
piers if i gave u cheese pizza would u forgive me<br/>
pls dont break down the bathroom door<br/>
this isnt even my house</p><p>[21:32] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
How much.</p><p>[21:32] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
theres a box on teh counter</p><p>[21:43] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
ok dont tell piers but he screamed like a little bitch and i got it recorded<br/>
[babyrage.mp4]</p><p>[21:43] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
you know he can see this right</p><p>[21:43] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
yea which is why i left bye!@!!!</p><p>[21:44] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
butt di d u act give him tht cheese pizza tho<br/>
if u didnt i wld act come to beat ur ass</p><p>[21:44] <span class="dark">rosemarnie</span><br/>
yep but its covered in pineapples</p><p>[21:44] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
LMAO<br/>
was it u??</p><p>[21:44] <span class="dark">rosemarnie</span><br/>
maybe :^)</p><p>[21:44] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
xdxd</p><p>[21:45] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
@Motostroke i don’t think these kids ever had any innocence</p><p>[21:45] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
MY PIZZA HAS BEEN TAITNNED<br/>
GET YOUR ASS BSCK HERE RAIAHN</p><p>[21:45] <span class="fire">Motostroke</span><br/>
At least they're not as depraved…. </p><p>[21:45] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
SHUT UR FUCKING RETIRED ASS UP</p><p>[21:46] <span class="fire">Motostroke</span><br/>
Also, I changed the names before Piers and Opal announced their retirement. Apologies to you both, and your successors.<br/>
Now, I see that the previous and current leaders of prestigious gyms are continuing to act like children.<br/>
We can remove Piers so that one of Raihan's victims is saved and we deal with less of…that. Marnie is already shaping to be quite competent as a Gym Leader as well.<br/>
We should also replace Raihan while we're at it. Hop? Would you like to become Hammerlocke's gym leader?</p><p>[21:51] <span class="teal">hippity-hoppity</span><br/>
sry mr kabu but im happy w/ research :D</p><p>[21:53] <span class="fire">Motostroke</span><br/>
Hm, unfortunate.</p><p>[21:53] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
maybe we can get leon<br/>
going from an attention whore to a professional</p><p>[21:54] <span class="fire">Motostroke</span><br/>
That is an idea.<br/>
He also has two dragons on his team. A good head start.</p><p>[21:55] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
pls dont talk like im not here<br/>
u can rip my dragons from my cold dead hands</p><p>[21:55] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
wow<br/>
proper spelling</p><p>[21:55] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
hm<br/>
who goes 2 who 4 gay panic</p><p>[21:56] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
you can kiss my ass</p><p>[21:56] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
:P</p><p>[21:56] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
i knew it<br/>
nessas gay<br/>
@victory u owe me 50$</p><p>[21:57] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
i don’t know if i should be flattered or not</p><p>[21:57] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
at least ur worth moneu<br/>
thes kids bet a plate od chips on me<br/>
y even when u alrd know im gay</p><p>[21:57] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
bcc ur face was priceles<br/>
[ladyraihan.jpg]</p><p>[21:57] <span class="drag">Hammerlocke</span><br/>
DHDKSKBFJ</p><p>[21:58] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
LMAO</p><p>[21:58] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
ikr<br/>
this is y u shld b a phtographr @victory</p><p>[21:58] <span class="teal">victory</span><br/>
IDK, I still haven’t decided yet<br/>
Also, no I don’t!!<br/>
Stop telling people I owe you money</p><p>[21:59] <span class="dark">rosemarnie</span><br/>
i’d pay money for that tho</p><p>[22:00] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
Saved to my blackmail folder thanks</p><p>[22:00] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
ugh that<br/>
how much do you have saved in there again</p><p>[22:01] <span class="dark">Spikemuth</span><br/>
A lot<br/>
But not just raihan<br/>
Im not a creep</p><p>[22:01] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
sure jan</p><p>[22:03] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
ko’d<br/>
i seee u nessa bringin back the old memes<br/>
poggers </p><p>[22:03] <span class="water">Hulbury</span><br/>
you know it<br/>
anyways, i need to go because i’ve an early meeting tomorrow<br/>
goodnight</p><p>[22:03] <span class="teal">glory</span><br/>
oof gn<br/>
glhf</p><p>[00:00] <span class="grey">RotomBot</span><br/>
Incident #317 has been successfully recorded!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for the read :*</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>does anyone like timestamps?</strike></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>